


Com amor, Joui Jouki

by AlyCohen



Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), Desconjuração, O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Carta, Ordo Veritatis (A Ordem Paranormal), desconjuração - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyCohen/pseuds/AlyCohen
Summary: Uma carta do joui ocultista para seus irmaosgatilho nosso de cada dia
Kudos: 4





	Com amor, Joui Jouki

**Author's Note:**

> Sinto muito.  
> chorei escrevendo tb
> 
> deem biscoito pra mim no tt amo vcs

Queridos amigos

Se acharam essa carta significa que meu plano provavelmente funcionou, e com isso, quero pedir perdão por ter feito vocês passarem por isso novamente.  
Eu sabia que nada disso ia ser simples, desde que entrei na ordem fui orientado pelos dois melhores agentes daqui, e me dói muito saber que os próximos que decidirem seguir por esse caminho só vão ouvir histórias deles.  
Eles se tornaram lendas aqui pela ordem, mas sempre iremos lembrar deles como nossa família, como as pessoas que nos protegeram e nos amaram até o último segundo da vida deles.  
Não querendo seguir os passos deles, nem querendo me tornar o herói aqui, mas saibam que amei vocês até a ultima batida do meu coração também.  
Eu não tive outra saída, era impossível de salvar a todos nós, e eu não aguentaria perder mais ninguém, e fui egoísta ao ponto de fazer isso para não passar por tudo de novo.  
A essa altura, não sou mais um de vocês, não mais um de nós  
Não existe mais um trio, a equipe E nunca irá morrer, mas hoje perdeu um membro.  
Quando vierem atrás de mim, se lembrem 'NÃO SOU EU'. Não olhem nos meus olhos, só verão o vazio que vai substituir o olhar de amor que tenho ao olhar para vocês. Talvez, só talvez possamos acabar com uma parte dessa grande confusão se vocês conseguirem fazer isso por mim  
Sinto muito não ter informado vocês sobre nada disso, mas se dissesse que estava planejando me envolver com eles, em hipótese alguma vocês me deixariam, fariam tudo pra me impedir, e eu provavelmente ouviria vocês e desistiria, e talvez por esse motivo, iriamos perder mais gente.  
Vou deixar uma pasta, no meu apartamento com todos os documentos que encontrei, conversas detalhadas sobre tudo o que me falaram sobre o plano deles, assim como a Senhorita Liz faria.  
Não me orgulho por ter virado um deles, mesmo sabendo que foi preciso, não me orgulho por fazer vocês terem que acabar comigo desse jeito, mesmo sabendo que eu não sou o Joui e sim alguém firmemente controlado por eles.

Como ultimo pedido, quero que vocês sejam as pessoas responsáveis por guiar os que chegarão para esse trabalho, com o mesmo amor e coragem que foi feito pela Elizabeth e o Thiago quando entramos nisso.  
Fiquem juntos, meus queridos amigos e irmãos, e se lembrem que por mais difícil que seja, a vida pode ser boa.

Amo vocês do fundo do meu coração, entre todos os caminhos que eu poderia ter seguido, entre todas as pessoas que poderia ter conhecido, fui grato até o ultimo segundo por passar ao lado de vocês, nesse caminho brutal e necessário.

Com amor, Joui Jouki.

P.s: se um dia, eu encontrar nossa família, irei contar nossas aventuras, e eles irão me dizer o quão orgulhosos estão de vocês. Muito obrigada, espero que me perdoem.

**Author's Note:**

> escrevi no meio da aula de quimica/trigonometria
> 
> por isso talvez nao seja tao bom
> 
> bjos fml amo vcs


End file.
